


Tease Me, Love Me, Adore Me

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: You’ve been sending naughty pictures all day to Ukai, now he’s come home and he wants revenge
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Tease Me, Love Me, Adore Me

It started out like any normal early afternoon. You were working at home and Ukai was managing the shop. You both sent each other text messages throughout the day. Mostly mundane things like what's for dinner and if you wanted to watch a movie tonight after dinner.

You were cleaning up around your shared home and found his training jacket over the back of the couch. You thought about simply texting him that he forgot it for practice. But you came up with a better idea rather quickly. 

You smirked to yourself as you took off your clothes and slipped on the jacket, you stood in front of your floor length mirror and posed for around ten photos. Showing off your ass, your breasts and how you looked in the jacket. The jacket was baggy on him so it fit you just fine despite if you were bigger than him or not. 

You got down on your knees and opened your mouth in front of the camera, you stood back up and turned around to take a photo of your ass and the jacket slightly covering it. You did all kinds of posing and positions until you had a nice collection to send him in one text.

You sent all the images at once and simply said, “Love you, hugs and kisses.” 

Ukai was watching his team loiter outside eating meat buns and being rowdy when his phone went off. He was smoking and wondering if he should get some lunch as he picked up his phone to see what you texted him.

What he wasn’t expecting was a mass text of photos. You on your knees, you with your tongue out, you with the jacket open just enough to showcase the valley between your breasts and your pussy. 

Holy shit.

This cigarette almost fell out of his mouth with how shocked he was to see such explicit photos on his phone. He quickly turned it off when he heard the kids come back in demanding more meat buns.

“Hey coach, can we get some more?” Daichi asked.

“Meat buns, meat buns!” Hinata cheered from behind him.

Ukai was flustered across the face, he handed the boys their food and told them to get out, “I’m closing the store early.” He hastily explained.

“But what about the money?” Kageyama asked.

“Fuck it, it’s on the house. Just get out of my store!” Ukai shouted as he ushered the kids out and locked the door. He made a leap to his car. He turned on the engine and headed out of there. He was barely above the speed limit as he made it back to the house you shared with him.

Keys in the front door, then opened, shoes thrown back to the door as he entered the house and found you sitting there still naked in his jacket scrolling through the phone. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked.

“Doing what?” You asked. 

He shot you a venomous glance, “You know what you did, you stupid slut.”

You shot him a look back, “I did nothing wrong, idiot.” 

He approached you and dropped himself on the couch. He grabbed you by the chin and laid a deep kiss on you. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip before he nipped at it, pulling away from your mouth as his front teeth bite into your lip, pulling it with him.

“Kei!” You gasped.

“You’ve been a bad girl, sweetheart.” He said. 

“No I haven’t.” You replied as you pulled away from his bite, “I haven’t done anything wrong.” 

He chuckled, “Such a dirty girl.” 

“I’m not dirty!” You tried to act innocent but it wasn’t working. 

"I missed practice and work today because you decided to be a little whore. tsk tsk tsk sweetheart, there's something I'm gonna have to do about that nice ass you got. Now why don't you get up off the couch and to the bed."

"Um.. I'm okay"

"That's not what I was asking sweetheart." He replied through grit teeth.

Ukai grabbed you by the arm and dragged you to the bedroom. He threw you on the bed and unzipped the front of your jacket, revealing your chest. He smirked down at you, "Beautiful as always, too bad that mouth on you never knows when to show up."

"I did nothing wrong!" You sharply replied as you pouted at him. 

He rolled his eyes, "Nothing wrong, I got ten photo messages of you in nothing but this jacket."

"I was trying to tell you that you left it at home!" You tried to explain. 

Ukai pulled down his sweatpants and chuckled, "You've got a real interesting way of showing that, sweetheart. Now why don't you get yourself comfortable and suck my cock." 

You pouted further, "Well I don't have to."

"You don't want to?" He asked, "Well you don't get a choice in that matter. You sealed your dumb little faith when you thought it would be cute to tease me while I'm working." He said sharply. 

He got up on the bed, discarded his shirt and pants and started to pin you down.

You struggled against his grasp and tried to buck your hips against him in order to loosen his grip. But his grip was stronger than expected. He smirked down at you and kept your hands above your head. 

“Going to behave?” He asked, “Are you going to be a good girl for once in your life? Or are you going to be a brat until I make you scream.” 

You stuck your tongue out at him and thrashed further. But there was no stopping him. Eventually you tired yourself out and laid placid on the bed. His smirk onto grew as he pulled his hands away and started to push his underwear clothed cock against your exposed pussy. 

“Dirty girl.” He said, “Dirty, dirty girl. Were you wet when you sent those photos?” He asked. 

You groaned as he pushed his clothed cock harder against you, you tried to fight against him but there was no point. You were no match for him. 

“Are you done fighting me?” He asked.

You weakly nodded, accepting your punishment for sending him such explicit photos earlier. 

“Were you wet when you sent them?”

You weakly nodded again. You were horny most of the afternoon with no outlet to for it. Your only excuse for why you sent those photos was that you wanted your Ukai home. Was that too much to ask?

“I knew you were, you got that glint in your eye when you tease me like that. No one teases me like you do.” Ukai chuckled, “You wanted me to go hard on you tonight. Thought that you’d have a great time right over my knee getting spanked until you bruised. But I got something else in mind.”

You whimpered, if you weren’t going to get you ass spanked red, what was he going to do to you? 

He pulled away from you and got in between your legs, “You wanted me to go hard? Well I’m going to go nice and soft. How does that sound sweetheart?”

You groaned and wanted to pull your hair out. How could he do this to you? You were supposed to get it over the knee, why was he doing this to you?

He started up your pussy then back down, then up again. He slowly inserted a finger and started to play with your clit. He moaned against it as he gorged himself on your pussy. 

You clutched his hair with one hand, the sheets with another and groaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

“Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart. No touching for you, got it?” He warned. 

“You’re going to kill me.” You replied. 

He huffed out a laugh, “Don’t be so dramatic, you won’t die. You’ll just be so over stimulated that it’ll feel like death.” 

He continued his long strokes across your pussy with his tongue. He inserted a second finger and kept his other hand on your thigh, keeping your legs spread open for him.

“Such a good girl.’ He said against you, “See, you can be good when you just shut up.” 

“Kei!” You yelped.

“Shhh, sweetheart, shhh. Just let me have it all. Been thinking about this tight pussy all afternoon. Thinking about how tight it is, how it just fucks me up all the time. You know what you fucking do to me.” He said sharply before he nipped at you clit ever so slightly causing a shock wave of pleasure down your spine.

You were going to fucking die on this bed. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled the first orgasm out of you, then the second. By the time you were coming down from the second one, he was working on the third one. You reached out for his hair multiple times to make him stop, but he swatted your hand away and called you a naughty girl.

You were panting, moaning, trying to get away from him but there was no use. You were stuck under him, his tongue was your saviour but also the sword that was going to kill you. You could do nothing but cry out and try not to yank his hair. 

“I think I can get another one out of you.” He smirked, “What do you think, sweetheart?” 

“No, no!” You yelped.

“Yes, yes, sweetheart.’ He chuckled before he stuck in a third finger and started to move them at a quicker pace. His mouth was back on your overstimulated clit. 

Your head was swimming, your body felt worn out but also on the edge of a live wire. Your boyfriend was going to slain you on this bed and there was nothing you could do about it. As pleasure started to build up in your gut again, you took anchor on the sheets. Your hands balled up in the soft material. 

Your back was slick with sweat along with your brow. You were a mess and it was all this blonde bastard’s fault.

More nips along your clit and the fingers pumping out of you had you practically screaming out as the third and final orgasm ripped through you. The jolts of pleasure left you stunned and you felt as if your body was going to mold onto the mattress. 

“Ukai! Ukai!” You shouted loudly as you came. 

“That’s it, that’s a good girl. Just cum for me, sweetheart. I got you.” He said against you sopping wet pussy. 

“Please, please no more. I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” You shouted. 

He smirked and pulled his head away, he sloppily wiped his face with the back of his hand, “Well if you sound so convincing.” 

He got up, pulled off his boxer briefs and climbed back onto the bed. He carefully took the jacket off your shoulders, feeling how sweaty your body had become due to the many orgasms. 

“Oh poor baby, such a poor baby.” He cooed, “Did I do this to you?”

“Fuck yes you did, you bastard.” You gritted out as you got the jacket off your sweaty body. 

“Ah, ah, ah, that’s no way to talk to the man who got three orgasms out of you in the span of half an hour. I did quite the number on you. But I’m still rock hard. So I think it’s time to get my reward, since I gave you yours.” 

“I wouldn’t call it a reward.” 

“Orgasms are convincing prizes. I’d really like to have just one tonight. What do you say, you’ll let me tap that fucking ass and make a further mess of that pussy?” He asked as he stroked his hard dick a couple of times. 

You groaned, your body was so limp and your head was still swimming that you couldn’t even muster a response to what he was saying. Instead you let him move up your thighs, place a pillow under your hips and slowly push his cock inside of you.

You moaned loudly and gripped his forearms that were now closer to your head. He moved at a slow pace, his cock twitched inside your gaping, wet hole. 

“I did a number on ya, all nice and loose for me. Just how I like you, sopping wet and wanting my cock.”

He kissed at your heated face, he pushed back some of your hair out your eyes and then used that hand to palm at your breasts. He flicked your nipple and saw them grow hard in response. He licked his lips and started to lick at them, taking his time and care into them as he thrusted into you. 

“Good girl.” he grumbled against your left breast, “Good fucking girl. I fucking love you.” 

You whimpered out, “I’m going to kill you.” 

“Aw.” He said, “Such a lovely girlfriend. Just stay still and look pretty for me. I got everything under control. Fuck you feel so good around my cock.” 

His thrusts continued. He sped up after a while, moving now at a moderate pace. His hips rubbed against you as he thrusted his cock up inside of you. How your wet walls tried with all their might to tighten around his cock.

Your mind was slowly becoming clearer, but you didn’t think that he’d be able to pull out a fourth orgasm out of you and that was just fine. You didn’t think your abused pussy could handle another one. You confirmed with yourself that he simply broke your brain, your clit was so overstimulated, your whole body covered in sweat and your words felt jumbled in your mouth. 

All because you sent some less than safe for work pictures to your boyfriend. You let go over the sheets and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and felt him continue to fuck you. 

“That’s it, baby. You feel so good wrapped around my cock. Just as you deserve to be. Fuck yeah, let me get more.” Ukai grunted as his thrusts became more erratic. 

He bounced against you, his cock filled you up as it slammed against your cervix. You groaned and held onto him tighter. Your head still felt swampy and hazy, but you kept your eyes on him. Looking at him dead in the eyes as he fucked himself into you. 

“I’m getting close baby, I’m getting close.” He grunted as he gripped the sheets underneath you. 

“Fuck, please.” You whined. 

“That’s my girl. See you can be good.” He coos almost reassuringly. His thrusts became rough like he was trying to fuck you right through the bed. He leaned in and kissed you deeply as he continued his movements. 

He loved how you felt around him, you were so wet around him. You were the best cocksleeve ever. He was glad that he finally taught you a lesson about being such a tease. Maybe next time will you learn to behave or else the punishment will break your brain. Leave you in a fog of your orgasms. 

“I love you. Tell me you love me, sweetheart.” He said, “Can you say ‘I love you’.” 

“I love you.” You replied as you bucked your hips against his. Your grip on him started to loosen as you two started to kiss passionately again. Your tongue ran across his lips and eventually your teeth clinked together. 

Your body felt so sweaty and warm against his equally warm body. Rubbing against one another as he thrusted into you. 

With a couple more hard thrusts he finished off inside you, leaving you feeling even warmer than before. He grunted to himself as he almost tore the sheets under his hands. Eventually he slowly pulled out, leaving a trail of cum pooling out of you. 

“Fuck.” He gasped.

You panted and let go of him and dropped your arms on either side of the bed. Your body felt warm and numb. Like every nerve ending had been burnt out. 

“I fucking love you.” He said as he laid out next to you, “Fuck do I love you.” 

You chuckled, “I love you too, Kei.” 

He pulled you close to him and smacked your ass, “even when you’re being a fucking tease.” 

You chuckled weakly and let yourself be held by him. After a couple of moments, he helped you off the bed and towards the bathroom to be cleaned up. He was much more gentle with your body, he knew you were tired and achy so he kneels next your small bathtub and scrubbed all the sweat and sex off of you. 

You leaned into his touch, your body sore from the multiple orgasms but you loved the touch of him gently on your skin. Ukai could be a possessive, horny bastard but you loved him. Oh, did you love him. 

He kissed your hairline and whispered, “I love you, my teasing little girl.” 

You learned your lesson… or did you?


End file.
